the black ogre of the two peerage
by shadowkingz13
Summary: The evil piece's capabilities are still unknown, one being can only be reincarnated by one king, but one defied that rule, the black ogre shall once again show its true power
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 my name is

Hey this is my first crossover with highschool dxd hope you like it guys

Disclaimer

I don't own highschool dxd or reincarnated:monster

...

" hello My name is tomokui kanata, please take care of me "said a delinquent looking guy

" alright kanata-san please sit down besides akeno-san, akeno-san please raise your hand" the teacher said and akeno raised her hands, kanata walked towards her and sat besides akeno

" so your name is akeno " he tried to start a conversation with her

" yes and apparently your name is kanata"

The other student's started talking when they heard the two

'hey look the delinquent looking guy is talking to akeno-onee-sama'

'Maybe he is trying to harass her'

'Or maybe he wants to turn her into her slave'

Those were some of the conversation the students made

The subject actually bored kanata so he slept, he then woke up when he felt someone poking him in the arm, when he looked up he saw akeno was the one poking him

"Kanata-san the subject has ended it lunch time already"

"Thank you for waking me up akeno-san"

"Don't mention, see you later in our next class"she said to him as she walked towards the door and went out

'Hmmm maybe this school won't be boring after all' was kanata's thought as he walked in out in the school, upon looking at the gate he saw a white haired girl being bullied by the delinquents from the other school so he approached them.

" you little bitch, do you know what you've done" said delinquent #1

The girl didn't speak she just kept staring at her broken candy on the floor

" you bitch how are you gonna pay for my clothes eh?" Said delinquent #1

" ye how you gonna pay boss" said delinquent #2

Delinquent #1 seems to have been irritated by the girls lack of speech he swung his bat and was about to hit her when a arm shot out of no where the bat hit the arm but the bat exploded into splinters

" yare yare what are you doing bullying a little girl?" Kanata said as he removed the splinters that have been stuck on his arm

"It's none of your business you bastard " delinquent #1 said as he tried to punch kanata on the face, kanata caught his punch with his arm he tried to struggle so he can remove his hands but kanata added more pressure until breaking noise can be heard

"Arrrgghhh what did you do you bastard?"

The other delinquents saw what happened and attacked kanata

"Enough of this" kanata stared at them they suddenly felt heavy pressure upon them some even pissed their pants in fright, kanata used his «wyvern eye» to stop their movement the delinquents all passed out in front of him

" well that's that, are you alright little girl"

She still didn't speak and kept her eyes on her candy on the floor

" here you can have this " he gave her his spare lollipop

"Thank you senpai" the girls spoke for the first time

" just call me kanata, what's your name?"

" koneko tojou "

" hmm well then i have to go koneko-san, see ya next time" he said as he ran back inside the school, koneko just kept looking ath the lollipop that kanata gave her.

...

" why is school so boring" kanata said in his mind as the teacher continued on his lesson, the school bell rung signaling the end of the school for today, the door opened and came in a blond boy

All of the females have heart in their eyes while the guys were glaring dagger at him

" issei-san i'm here yo pick you up " the blond guy said

' why is kiba-senpai hunging out with that perv'

' no senpai issei might corrupt you'

' die you good looking bastard'

'Why is it always him'

This was some of the shout's of the students

As the two left i decided two walk home, at the park i sensed someone is following me,

"I know you're their so come out theres no sense in hiding anymore" i called out as i stopped walking a man wearing a fedora walked out of the shadows

" you are good you have sensed my presence, my name is dohnaseek " the man introduced himself

" what do you want donut-boy "

" don't insult me you filfty human i am a mighty fallen angel " dohnaseek said as he revealed his wings

" so what do you want? "

" i'm here to kill your power is to high for a human your a danger to us "

"Ah so you felt it eh, then no use in hiding it" kanata said as hi other arm became metallic and the upper part became darker

" a sacred gear user no matter i shall kill you now " dohnaseek said as he conjured a light spear

" a it's made out of light damn this complicates everything" kanata thought as he saw dohnaseek hurl his light spear at him, he used his metallic arm to defend himself

" your magic is light based eh, it's good " kanata said as he disappeared

" but not good enough " kanata said has he appeared in front of him and plunged his hand where dohnaseeks heart should have been

"H-how" dohnaseek asked as he coughed blood

" hmm i'm simply just faster than you, since you are a fallen angel that means your body is not weak to light magic, do you wanna what will happen to you? I'll consume you as i absorb you power" the look on dohnaseeks face was pure terror, this monster was planning on eating him. He tried to fight him but his body gave up because of the lack of heart to pump his blood kanata tore his body in half and devoured the body of the fallen angel, he was focused on his meal that he didn't even felt the presense of the other two watching him

" what are you kanata-san?" thought the mysterious person's as he/she left the park.

" hmmm seems eating the body of the fallen angel gives me light resistance and creation of those light spear that they use" kanata mused to himself, after finishing the fallen angels body he returned his arm back to normal and headed back home.

" seems that this time is quiet fascinating" he said as he walked home.

...

" buchou I saw kanata-san in the park "

" so he's not relevant akeno, he's just a ordinary human " rias said to her

" that's were you are wrong buchou, kanata-san has a sacred gear similar to issei-san "

"What!, how could i not have sensed it?"

" he's good in hiding it after all he can already use it "

" how did you know akeno how his sacred gear looks like?"

" he fought a fallen angel on the park his arm change to a metallic gauntlet that he used to deflect the spear of light, the horrifying part is that he pierced that fallen angels body, torn it in half then he ate him"

" did you just say he ate the fallen angel?"

" yes buchou he ate, devoured the body of the fallen angel "

Rias was mortified was kind of monster is kanata to just kill and devour a fallen angel.

...

"Kaicho i have to report gou something "

" what is it tsubaki? "

" sona-kaicho kanata-san just encountered a fallen angel, he killed him and ate the dead body of the fallen angel "

" that is a big problem, we still don't know if he's a threat or not ".

... To be continued...

Yosh new story, i'm not abandoning the dxd's mad rabbit its just that a new idea came on my mind, hope you keep reading my stor guys.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 just what are you?

Yosh this is the second chapter hope you like the first one, first kanata is overpowered even in the manga and light novel but in this story he will not be showy of his power. Please keep reading guys.

Disclaimer

I don'nt own high school dxd or reincarnated:monster

...

" damn this morning is so boring " he sighed as he slumped down on his desk.

" is kanata-san here " asked two person at the same time, kanata lifted his head and looked at the two

" what d you two want? "

" kanata-san buchou/kaicho wants to talk to you "

" well i can't go with the both of you at the same time , you girl tell your kaicho to meet me at the place where this blond boys buchou's waiting "

" how rude " tsubaki said at she went to tell sona what he said

" now blond boy lead me to where this buchou of yours is" kanata walked beside kiba who just kept silent all the time,

they reached the old school building in which they entered the door and going inside of the occult research club.

" hello kanata-san " akeno greeted him

" hello akeno-san " he greeted back to akeno

" good afternoon kanata-san, welcome to the occult research club"

" i believe we haven't been introduce before miss "

" oh sorry, my name is rias gremory and i have called you to ask you something "

" can you hold that question a minute please, lets wait for the other to come " as he said that the door opened and showed sona with tsubaki

" good afternoon rias "

" ah sona why are you here?"

" i have a few question's for kanata-san "

" so speak up i ain't got all the day you know " kanata urge them talk

" kanata-san who are you " sona asked to him

" a kanata " he answered back

" no i think what she means is what are you?" Rias asked

" a student isn't that obvious enough tha i'm wearing a uniform "

" let me handle this buchou, kanata-san i think what type of supernatural being are you?" Akenk asked him

" human "

" you know that's bullshit right kanata-san, no human would eat a fallen angel " akeno's smile turn to a frown

" kahahahaha so you found out, i a'm human, well was human"

" what do you mean kanata-san don't tell me your a stray devil?" Rias said as everyone charged up their magic

"What if i am "

" the you have to be terminated " rias said as she fired her power of destruction at him, it was a hit his chest was blasted open from front to back

" ha haha hahahahaha, what an amazing attack but it wasn't enough" he said as his chest closed so fast it's like her attack never hit

Kiba tried to attack him with a sword his body was cut in half but to there shock there was no blood, his body seems to reconnect itself

" still not enough blond boy "

Everybody tried to attack but their movement was halted when he used black ogre's evil eye.

" enough i'm tired of this farce, state what you want or i'll leave right now "

" join my peerage " sona and rias shouted at the same time

" hmm a peerage eh, i know what that is, i fought a devil onc, i cannot remember his name but i hated him so much that i didn't even eat his heart, his peerage was composed of nuns, nuns who was supposed to be at the church serving their god, i found him in a incident in which he was trying to get his hands on a nun, a exiled nun, i was going to let him do what he wants but" he didn't finish his statement

" but what kanata-san? Asked akeno

" i saw it, there eyes, they were broken souls forced to do things they didn't wanted to do, i remembered my past, the thing that i prevented my tribe from doing again, then i saw that nun she was pure, innocent and sheltered."

" what did you do kanata-san?" Tsubaki asked next

" i attacked him, he used his peerage as shield, i wanted to help them but they were far too gone so i tore through them, i killed them all until i i got to him i shoved my hands through him, tore his body limb from limb but he still didn't die i ate his limbs in front him i saw fear on him as he watched himself being eaten, i didn't eat his heart instead i crushed it, i buried all of his peerage body."

" what happened to the other nun? " asked rias

" hmm why should i tell you? "

Rias was about to speak again when he interupted her

" so about the joining the peerage? "

Rias was the one to offer him things

" you could gain land in the devil world and the human world "

" don' t need it "

" you could gain more power " sona said to him

" don't need it, i don't see any benefits in joining one of your peerages "

" you could have your own harem if you want kanata-san isn't that good to be surrounded by many womans breast " issei said

" i used you to have one "

"..." Issei was crying on the ground while muttering ' someone has been a harem king before me '

" ignoring the crying kid over there, what more can you offer me both "

" my b-body " rias shyly said

" be careful there little girl unless you can back it up don't say such thing's"

" knowledge, knowledge about everything you want to know, that are only accessable by high ranking devils" sona suggested

" hmmmmm you got my interest there little girl but still not enough "

" want do you want? " rias asked running out of ideas

" protection "

" protection from what kanata-san? " sona inquired

" the protection is not for me it's for the nun that i picked up, she has a sacred gear that can heal anything and anyone"

" Then she'll be safe if one of us take her in our peerage " rias said hoping to gain two new powerful pieces

" but that's what i want to protect her from, i don't want her joining on anyone's peerage "

" ah so you had taking a liking to her, haven't you kanata-san " sona said

" i'm maybe strong but i can't just keep killing all that want to recruit her it will just gain her more popularity on the devil side and the church will eliminate her if she happens to join the devil side "

" i see what a logical request you have there,then if you join my peerage i'll do your request " sona said after analyzing what he said

He just nodded sona took 4 pawn pieces she tried to revive him but the process just did'nt occur it seems that he cost higher price, but the pawn pieces was the only ones she have left

" let me try then " rias said as she took a rook piece

The rook piece was rejected, then she tried the bishop, same as the other's it was rejected too,

They were about to give up on turning him when suddenly the 4 pawn pieces, 1 bishop and 1 rook levitated and surrounded him, all of the pieces was absorbed in his body

Rias and sona could feel the connection with him

" well that's new " rias said

... To be continued...

New chapter i'll be updating both my stories. Please keep reading guys.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 mil-tan, the slave and the angel.

Yosh chapter 3 updating the story is kinda slow because i'm currently thinking idea's for both stories, if you have suggestion guys please give ideas. And to those who knows re: monster i'm sorry if i don't copy kanata's personality

Disclaimer

Don't own high school dxd or re:monster and other manga, anime reference

...

Being devil for two peerage is a hassle, delivering flier's everyday just to rank up, git this weird client once he said his name was mil-tan the guy was huge like a body builder but the surprising part was that he is wearing a magical girl costume

...flashback...

" hello i'm the devil you summoned "

The door opened and behold a bodybuilding magical girl

" please come in nyo~ " the body builder said

" so what's your name, i'm kanata by the way " i introduced myself as we sat down

" you can call me mil-tan nyo~ " the now named body builder said

" soooooo what's your request?"

" please make mil-tan a real magical girl "

" no "

"Why nyo?"

"Can't to unreasonable"

" eh but i want to be a real magical girl "

" if you want magic become a devil i can't give you magic "

We were both quiet after i said that

" so you can turn mil-tan to a girl ? "

I didn't want to answer that question but i have no choice

" yes, yes i can "

" sooooo nyo~ "

" alright i"ll do it just sign the contract "

Mil-tan signed the contract, kanata used « shape shift » to turn mil-tan in a real girl

" nyooohohoho mil-tan is a real girl now, all i need is magic to be a magical girl nyo~ "

"Alright i'll be leaving now "

" thank you kanata-san "

Mil-tan said as kanata left the house...

...flashback end...

It's been a week since that mission, i'm currently lazying on the couch eating pizza

" kanata-san don't you have school today? "

" no i don't Asia, it's Saturday today " kanata said to Asia as he continued to finish his pizza

" do you perhaps wanna go o-o-on a d-date? " asked Asia

"Alright let's go, i know your bored inside the house all by yourself when i'm ay school "

We head out ,the first place that we went to was the flower shop, Asia really loves flowers, after buying some we headed to the a fastfood named wackdonalds, it's cute to see Asia stuff her mouth with fries.

" ne kanata-san can i attend school too? "

" okay, i'll enroll you on kuoh "

Her eyes seems to shine like stars as she imagined herself going to school.

After doing several things we decided to head home, while we were walking we saw a fight near the residential area, i was about to decided that we should go home but i noticed that it wasn't just a regular fight, it was a a group of devil against a lone angel, normally if i was any other devil i would have let the angel be killed by the devils since they were over powering her with number, one of the devil and the angel has too much power similar to a demon lord at my time, if i leave them to continue this the residential area will be destroyed and so our house will be.

I decided to stop them

" yo, you idiot's stop this meaningless squabble "

" who are you boyya?, oh your a devil, you shouldn't be stopping us since your one of us you know that angels are our enemy " said the devil with the large amount of magic

" i actually don't care about your fight,it is illogical for me to join you i won't benefit from it "

" you dare mock, do you know who i am, i am katerea levithean, descendant of the original levithean, you should be bowing beneath my feet " arrogantly said by the now named devil

" don't care you should just all die your just disturbing the peace in this place " i said as i summoned my spear and used 100 blooms 1000 spears to support my attack, i became faster and every thrust that i did multiplied by 100, so i killed them with 100 stabs while only attacking ten times

i saw the angel that they were fighting was unconsious due to low mana supply, the leader of the devils named katarea was shaking like a leaf so i approached her slowly

She looked me in the eyes and i used «enslave» to literally turn her to my slave, she can't lie to, disobey me or any other form of dis-obidience, this is a technique that other's would kill for, luckily it's a unique skill.

I picked up the angel who was unconsious, and then told katarea to follow me, she did as she was told,

" Asia let's go home "

" hai, hai " even though Asia disliked killing she know's that i have to do it

When we reached home i place the angel on the couch, her magic is almost out, so i told Asia to get a knife, we she returned she was hesitant to give me the knife thinking i would kill the angel.

" do worry Asia i won't kill her, i just need the knife "

She handed me the knife, i stabbed my hand with it, katarea and Asia was surprised on what i did, i let my blood flow inside her mouth, her magic was returning back to normal and then she woke

" where am i? " said the angel

" your at my house angel-san " i answered her

" mouuu kanata-san you know that's not how to talk to angel-sama right " Asia reprimanded me, i have forgotten that she is still human and was a nun

" but Asia you know that i am a devil right? "

This seems to surprise the angel and she prepared to defend herself

" ye i know that kanata-san, but... "

" so care to introduce yourself? "

" i am gabriel, one of the archangels of heaven, and you devil tell me your name "

" i am kanata and this is Asia, the one over there was the devil you were fighting her name is katarea "

" i see, so what do you plan to do kanata-san "

" nothing "

"Nothing?"

"Yes nothing"

" but devils and angels are enemies, shouldn't you try to kill me? "

" you convincing someone to kill you is not a good thing to say, and besides don't care about the whole angels and devil hating each other even though i'm a reincarnated one, killing you won't benefit me "

A devil that doesn't care about the fighting between the fraction, that is something new.

" are you really gabriel-sama? " asked Asia

" yes i am gabriel the sister of michael "

" why "

" why what? "

"Why was i removed from the church, i didn't know that the person i healed was a devil"

" ah sou you were that Asia, the holy maiden, it wasn't my decision to make but my brother's "

Asia was silent,she doesn't know how to react to that

" if your fully healed angl-san you can leave " i said to her

" just like that, aren't you going to demand something from me? "

" greed is not my sin, i have a different sin, and not all devil are evil"

" thank you for your help then, i'll be leaving " gabriel said as she teleported back to heaven.

" so katarea, tell me everything you know "

He commanded to her, she immediately followed the order and told him everything.

...

In heaven

" brother i have returned " gabriel said as she faced his brother

" welcome back gabriel, what happened? You smell like devil blood?" Michael said worriedly

" i fought katarea, i lost and i was saved by a devil "

" a devil saved you?"

" yes, yes he did brother, he is a devil that doesn't concern himself with other's if they don't benefit him "

" hmmm an interesting one, continue to observe him gabriel "

" hai " she simply answered as she left her brother alone

" a devil who doesn't care about the fighting between the factions, and interesting one indeed" michael mused to himself..

... To be continued...

Heya late chapter guys,did that surprise you mil-tan turning to a girl, kyakyakyakyakya, mil-tan won't be part of the harem, kanata's shape shift technique is real, hecan shape shift himself and others based on the re:monster wikia.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4 the revelation

Chapter four is up guys hope you like my surprise last chapter.

Disclaimer

Don't own high school dxd, re:monster and anime or other manga reference

...

it was an eventful day yesterday meeting an archangel, and turning a pure blood devil into my slave, now here i am sitting in my couch with asia and katarea on my side watching t.v., everything was peaceful, quiet and serene well until

Booooommmmm, ah my door is destroyed, i'm calm because i already new who blew it open

" well hello there sona, rias and other's " i said lazily which kinda pissed off more rias and sona

" where have you been! We've been calling you and messaging you, we even tried summoning you but it doesn't work, you have been skipping out on your contracts lately" rias was mad her hair is flaring up and her hand was charging her power of destruction.

" i was busy with other thing's "

" ara ara, it seems that kanata-san is letting loose his beastly urges in this two ladies beside him " akeno teased as she saw asia sleeping on his lap and katarea is coping up a feel on his abs, which he didn't notice by the way.

Sona is being too quiet just observing everything that is happening.

" so what do you guys want? " i asked them as i wake asia so i can stand up,

" what happened kanata-san, who are this people?" Asia asked as she sat down properly

" well the red hair is rias gremory my king, the one with the glasses is sona sitri my second king, the black haired walking watermelon is akeno himejima,the one that looks like a cat is koneko, the librarian looking girl is tsubaki shinra and the others are my peerage co-members " he introduced them not bothering to mention the others names

" hello, i am asia argento nice to meet you all " asia greeted them

" well the introduction is done, please tell me what you want " i asked again

" well you haven't introduced the other one " rias said looking at katarea

" go introduce yourself "

" i am katarea levithean the original descendant of the levithean "

All of them was tense except for kanata, asia and katarea

" kanata-san you do know who is that right " rias asked while keeping her eyes on katarea

" yes, i know who she is "

" then why ? "

" why what rias "

" why is she here? Why are you so close to her? Even though she's a devil she is an enemy, she one of the original descendant of the evil maou's " rias explained to me, of course i know she already told me yesterday

" so? " this seems to annoy rias more

" you should get away from her, she is controlling you, she is gonna use, we have to attack her" rias was worried a devil of this caliber can't be beaten by their own combined efforts but at least if they attack it might distract her enough for all of them to get away.

" i don't like unreasonable killing, and she's already my slave, how about i show you?, katarea strip " i commanded her

She followed my order and immediately stripped out of her close, they were baffled, they are seeing a powerful devil following orders from a low class devil.

" enough katarea, you can put your clothes back on "ah the power «enslave» how i love it.

" ara ara, i didn't know you like master and slave role play kanata-san, i might try to break you, ufufufufufufu " akeno teased or is she really gonna do it.

So you wanna play eh akeno let's see,

i walked towards akeno while using «intimidation of the strong» she stopped her laughing, she trembled is a get closer to her she steps back, this happened several times until her back was on the wall,

She has no where to run, i used « golden thread creation » and shot out golden threads out of my fingers her hands and feet are stuck on the wall, she can't move.

Everyones watching the spectacle

I approached her, i stopped near her face, my back was facing the others so they didn't see, my face turned back to its natural look, akeno was shocked from what she saw. Everyone was surprised in what i did next.

I kissed her, her eyes became wide, i know she felt it, i used my «self body fluid control» at first i can only use this technique with my sweat but now i can use it with different liquid in my body.

...

Akeno's pov

What is this feeling, my body is so hot, my heart is racing, i can feel his saliva entering ky throat, i like it, being dominated by someone, by someone who can make me feel weak, my lust is sky rocketing i can't take it anymore.

...

Back to kanata's pov

So it is effective after all, i turned my saliva into stimulant, of course i was just playing with her, but i didn't expect this as a result, akeno was panting and moaning, i didn't know when she had freed herself from the restraints, i wanted to end the kiss but she's holding my head with a strong grip,

Oh by the way issei was twitching on the floor with a nosebleed while muttering how much he hates me,

asia was blushing, ah what a innocent girl

Katarea was, well she was, let us not bother her from what she is doing

Rias and sona is wearing a blank face

Kiba was gone

Koneko who has a blank expression is blushing

What the, when did i got on the floor, akeno was molesting me, i was about to give in even though everyones watching when suddenly someone spoke.

" what are you doing? " asked the mysterious person

I was stunned, i looked up, i didn't expect her to be here

" what are you doing here gabriel? " asked the airhead of an angel

" brother told me to observe you " was her answer

" did he say you have to here? "

" nope " was her cheerful answer

" then what are you doing here? "

" i'm observing you, you guys look your having fun can i join? " she asked, she was really curious about what is happening

My gosh she was luckily i was the one who found her, for a archangel she an airhead

" i know your observing me, but your brother didn't say you have to be here on the human world " i stated as i separated akeno from my body is covered in her drool,

" moooorrrreeeee " akeno was still drooling and her eyes were unfocused, maybe i went to far, i shouldn't have used that technique

everyone is still silent, still shocked, well sona wasn't anymore

" when you say gabriel, do you mean the archangel gabriel? " sona asked not believing what she heard

" oh yeah she that gabriel, found her with katarea yesterday fighting, she was passed out on the ground so picked her up and healed her "

" your a bag of surprise aren't you kanata-san " sona said as she adjusted her glasses

I explained everything to them, it a hassle to do so because i hate long detailed discussion, i feel like i'm a criminal being interrogated, theres storm brewing i hope this group is ready for it.

...to be continued...

New chapter guys, the fallen angels are coming next please keep reading


End file.
